Fairy Tail's Spirit Rider
by Trace Carter
Summary: Upon his death, a young man finds himself living a new life in a new world. With his spirit tied to an Eyecon and the powers of a Kamen Rider in his hand, he'll live the life of a hero as a part of the greatest Guild in Fiore.


**Fairy Tail's Spirit Rider**

**So, I've been tossing the idea of a Kamen Rider fanfic around since a bit before the final episode of Build aired online with subs. After refining the idea by reading some works by other authors, I think I have a fic that will work.**

**Enjoy.**

**Note: This takes place about a month before episode 1 of the anime.**

**Disclaimer: Toei owns Kamen Rider and Mashima Hiro owns Fairy Tail**

"Ugh," groaned a young man as he pulled himself to a sitting position on a cobblestone road, "I feel like I was punched in the gut then given a swirly. What the hell happened…and where am I?"

The young man looked around at his surroundings and noted that they were definitely less modern than that of the cities he had come from in Japan. Sure, the people dressed somewhat normally, but the buildings looked too…for lack of a better word, traditional and European, and there wasn't a single skyscraper in sight.

"Last thing I remember, I was heading home, when I saw a kid crossing the street," mused the young man as she scratched his head, "a car was heading toward her, so I dove to push her out of the way and…"

He paled as a certain thought went through his head, "Oh hell, am I dead? Is this the afterlife?"

The young man quickly stood up, and noticed that a metal device fell off his lap and onto the ground. Picking it up, his eyes widened as he recognized it, "This is a Mega Ulorder"

He was suddenly made aware of a lump in his right pocket and reached in to pull out a round device that resembled a mechanical eye with a circular red lens held by four silver prongs.

"An Eyecon?" he said in disbelief, "This can't be."

As he stared at it in disbelief, he noticed that the world around him had frozen, as if someone had paused time itself. Looking around, the young man gripped the two devices in his hands as the air in front of him warped and folded into itself, allowing a cloaked figure to step through.

"Kazi Carter," said the figure, "you must have questions."

"Who are you?" demanded the now named Kazi, "Who are you? What's going on? Where is this place?"

"So many questions," said the figure, "to answer them, I am the guardian of what is beyond. You are here because, due to a heroic and noble act, your life was ended before your time. Because of this, your soul was brought to this world and bound to the Eyecon in your hand so that you may live the life your sacrifice cut short."

"So, let me guess," said Kazi remembering the plot of the show that the Eyecon was from, "I collect the Heroic Eyecons and I regain my body?"

"No."

"What?!" exclaimed Kazi, surprised at the negative response to his question, "But I only have a few days before I die!"

"Normally yes," said the figure, "but because of your deed, your soul is permanently bound to the Eyecon, so as long as it remains intact, you shall continue to live."

"Huh, that's convenient," said Kazi, "Last question, why do I have a Mega Ulorder instead of a Ghost Driver?"

At this, the guardian looked a bit sheepish, "…we kind of ran out."

Regaining his composure, the man faced Kazi, "You have been given a great gift, a second chance at life. Live your life here. Find your calling. Be the hero you were in your home dimension."

With that the man faded away and time seemed to resume. Not knowing what else he could do, Kazi walked through the streets, wondering what kind of world he had been thrust into as he fidgeted with the Eyecon in his hand. He wondered if he'd have the same powers as Tenkuji Takeru when he had his soul bound to the Ore Eyecon, and if so, what that meant for him.

Suddenly he heard a crash and saw several masked men running away from a shop with shattered windows, hurling bolts of energy from their hands at the staff as they tried to pursue. Letting his instincts take over, the young man ran at the men, causing them to stop as he blocked their path.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Goon #1.

"Doesn't matter," said Goon #2, "just get out of our way kid, before you get hurt."

"I can't do that," said Kazi, "I won't let you go if I can stop you."

The young man rushed forward and kicked one goon aside and delivered several punches to another that downed him as well. Another goon tried to sneak up from behind, but Kazi nailed him with a back kick that sent him to the ground. The young man was holding his own despite the numbers…that is, until the goons blasted him to the ground with bolts of energy that they shot from magic circles that appeared in front of their hands.

"Ha!" laughed Goon #4, "The kid thought he could win against Wizards without magic?"

"Face it," said Goon #1, "without power, you got nothing!"

"Nothing eh?" ground out Kazi as he stood up and pressed the activator on the Eyecon, "Power eh? If that's the case, them maybe it's time for a leap of faith."

**[Standby!]**

Grabbing the Mega Ulorder he had found, the young man placed it on his wrist, and, just as he expected, a strap formed to hold it in place. Allowing a smirk to form, the young man pressed the activator on the Eyecon before placing the Eyecon into the Device and shifting it to its active position

**[Yes Sir! Loading!]**

"If I'm gonna do it, let's do it right," said the young man as he brought his fist up and pressed the button, causing a single drop to fall onto the lens of the Eyecon, "_HENSHIN!_"

**[Tengan: Reaper! Mega Ulord! **_**Chains of the Pit!**_**]**

Red, Black, and white armor formed over Kazi's body as a ghost resembling a floating black and red jacket with dangling chains emerged from the Eyecon before placing itself over his shoulders, granting him a black coat as a crimson visor slid into place.

"What the hell?!" said Goon #3, "he's some kind of Requip Mage! Who the heck is this guy?"

"It's true," said the young man, "I never gave you a name. I guess, the best thing for you to call me, is Kamen Rider Reaper."

"I don't blame you if you don't recognize it," said the young man as he cracked his knuckles, "I didn't know I could do this until just recently. Now, I'll give you two choices. Either you drop the stuff you stole and turn yourselves in, or I kick your asses until you agree to go with option 1."

"He's just some Requip user," said Goon #1, "GET HIM!"

The thieves charged at the transformed young man, magic spells glowing in their hands as they prepared to blast him, but the Rider stood his ground and raised his fists, punching the blasts aside, causing them to explode behind him, giving a nice backlight to his new form.

"Smoke him!" yelled Goon #1, but the Kamen Rider didn't give him the chance.

"My soul, burns!" said Reaper as he rushed forward, kicking a goon hard enough to send him through a rock wall, causing the Rider to wince behind his helmet, '_Right, I have kicking power measured in tons. Gotta hold back a bit._'

Dodging a gout of flame sent by one of the goons the Kamen Rider caught a fist that was swung at him and used the momentum to perform a Judo throw that sent his attacker flying into the enemy that had just launched a blast at him. Reaper then turned to face the lead goon and cracked his wrist.

"Bastard!" yelled the goon as he created a magic circle in the air in front of him and sent a blast of wind from it that that sent the Kamen Rider sprawling back.

As he tried to get up, the two goons that he had thrown into each other grabbed his arms and held him down for the leader, so he could pound him into the ground, but Reaper responded by phasing through them and sinking into the ground like…well, a ghost, causing the man to smash his hands against the cobblestones.

"Gahh!" yelled the man in pain as the Kamen Rider rose up through the ground.

"I didn't think that would work," mused Reaper in a semi-amused tone, "guess I've got more of Takeru's abilities than just the Armor."

"You," growled the goon as he nursed his broken hand, "what kind of magic was that?"

"If anything," said the Kamen rider as he walked up to the man, "you can call it Ghost Magic."

A quick jab to the face knocked out the leader and when the Rider turned to the other goons and took a step forward, causing them to flinch back, "Boo."

With a yipe the goons went scrambling off, leaving Kazi remove the Eyecon from the Mega Ulorder, causing him to transform back to normal.

"That was pretty impressive," said a voice from behind him, causing Kazi to turn and see a young man about his age standing there with his weight resting on one leg. He wore black pants and had black hair, but surprisingly he wore no shirt, exposing his muscular torso with a tattoo over his heart.

"Thank you?" said Kazi hesitantly as he pocketed the Eyecon that his soul was bound to.

"I've never seen any magic like it," said the young man as he walked up, "what is it called?"

"I guess you could call it Ghost Magic," said Kazi, "and to my knowledge I'm the only one who can use it."

"So a Lost Magic then?" asked the young man, "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," said Kazi, "I guess so."

"So what Guild are you a part of?" asked the young man, "I'm Gray, and I'm from the Fairy Tail guild."

"I don't understand," said Kazi, "what do you mean by what Guild?"

Gray looked at him strange, "You're not from around here, are you? Guilds are known all across Fiore as places for Wizards to gather and find work."

"I just haven't found a good one yet," lied Kazi nervously, "how about you? What Guild are you in?"

"Fairy Tail," said the young man with a smirk, "the best Guild around."

"Sounds interesting," said Kazi, "maybe I'd like to consider joining?"

"Then follow me," said Gray, "I can take you there."

Relieved that he hadn't had to lie further about his origins, Kazi followed Gray as he led him through the streets of the town, leaving the groaning forms of the goons that weren't fortunate enough to escape the beating Reaper had given them.

xXsceneXx

"Well," said Gray as they stopped in front of a large building, "here we are. The best Guild in all of Fiore: Fairy Tail."

Kazi looked up at the impressive building that Gray had led him to and whistled in amazement, "Nice place."

"Best in all of Fiore," said Gray as he pushed the doors open with a smile, having somehow lost his shirt in the span of time between arriving and now, "come on in."

The interior of the building was filled with people chatting and having a good time, and the building itself looked like someone took a hunting lodge and combined it with a tavern. Add in the various men and women that were drinking and having a good time, and this looked like a very welcoming place.

"Hey everyone," Gray called out, "I'm back."

His greeting was met with lots of cheer, but a loud voice cut through the celebrating, causing everyone to turn to a salmon-haired young man in a black and orange vest that was staring with an eager smirk at the newcomers.

"Hey Gray! It's time we settle the score!" yelled the young man, "I'm gonna kick your ass once and for all!"

The young man leapt into the air with his fist cocked back to punch the black-haired mage, a look of frenzied excitement on his face. Gray smirked as well as he got into a stance with his fist on his palm, knuckles perpendicular to his palm, as a blue magic circle formed in front of his palm, but before he could cast, a figure stepped in front of him with one hand clenched into a claw.

"THE HELL I'LL LET YOU ATTACK HIM!" yelled Kazi as he lunged forward to protect Grey from this attacker.

Everyone watched in shock as Kazi slammed his hand into the attacker's face, grabbing his head and stopping him cold before slamming the salmon-haired young man into a nearby table, causing splinters to fly up from the damaged surface.

"Anyone else want to go?" asked Kazi as the rest of the guild regarded him in shock.

"He took down Natsu with one attack," said a woman wearing a bikini top with an impressed expression before raising a barrel to her lips and taking a drink.

"Now that's a real man!" exclaimed a man with spiky white hair.

"Hey Grey," called another Wizard, "where'd you find this guy."

"Just picked him up on the way back," laughed Gray as he powered down, "that was a pretty good hit man. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Kazi as he snapped back to reality, "I'm really sorry about that! I just reacted on instinct seeing him attack Grey here. I really didn't want to make a first impression like that!"

This caused the Guild to laugh as Grey slapped him on the back, "Don't worry Kazi, Natsu can take a hit. You'll fit in fine around here. Let's go find the Master and make things official, unless you're having second thoughts about joining now?"

Kazi looked around at the laughing smiling faces and listened to the eager cheers from the others about having a new Guildmate. Thinking about the people he had met in this new world, and how welcoming they had been, Natsu's attack notwithstanding, and there was only one answer he could give.

"Hell yeah!"

"Excellent my boy," said a voice from behind him, causing the young man to jump in surprise. Spinning around, he was greeted with the sight of a short old man wearing an orange jacket over a white shirt and a hat that resembled a jester's cap, "Greetings. I'm Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. I hear you wanted to join?"

"If you'll have me, then yes!" said Kazi, "This looks like a really fun place."

Makarov chuckled, "Excellent, but first, may I speak with you in private? There are some details I'd like to go over."

The diminutive Guild Master led the young man to another room before closing the door with his large walking stick and turning to the young man, "Tell me now, why can't I detect any Magical Energy from you?"


End file.
